custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwatcher
Charon, more commonly known as Nightwatcher, is a mutated bounty hunter in the Gigas Magna Storyline. Gigas Magna Storyline Early life Little is known about Charon's early life. He is known to have had some history with Shayla. In 62,746 BGC, ten years after the arrival of Charon in the Matoran Universe, Velnax (following Baterra Magnus and Antidax's instructions) manipulated him into coming to Destral, where Charon was hired to eliminate Makuta Matata. He traveled to Sacho Nui to recruit allies for himself, where he found a Skakdi, Nightmare, a Mechanical Rahkshi, Zirahk, and the Vandrox known as Zilia, who were all experts in crime. Charon made his way to Matata's heavily guarded base, eliminating the Toa Skeelax in the process, only to discover that Matata was on fact an immortal Omega Being, and controlled the power of Reality. Matata toyed with Charon, easily beating the bounty hunter despite his prodigious skill in battle, and eventually decided to mutate him. Matata later spared Charon and his companions, throwing them into the sea. Vowing revenge on the immortal that had bested him and unable to undo the mutation, Charon continued his bounty hunter career and adopted the name Nightwatcher, his Night Gatherer nickname. He quickly became known as the best bounty hunter in the known universe, and was notorious for his perfect record. Nightwatcher briefly became interested in the Bounty Hunter Wars, but decided that the Bounty Hunters' Guild was below him, and decided not to aid them in their conflict. He would change his mind fifty thousand years later, when the Guild rose to power during the Underworld War. Hunt for the Nui Stone In 24,600 BGC, Nightwatcher was summoned by the disguised Great Being Antidax to the Brotherhood of Makuta's Destral base, where Antidax asked him to hunt for the Nui Stone, a powerful artifact which the Brotherhood kept hidden on one of the Southern Islands. Nightwatcher accepted the offer and began his plan. Nightwatcher, decided to toy with the Brotherhood, sending them a message declaring that he would that he is going to attack the island holding the Nui Stone in exactly one week. He returned to his hideout on Gaakhu-Nui, his musings are interrupted by a large-scale Dark Talon invasion. Even as the Talon believes it has won, Nightwatcher single-handedly destroyed most of the Talon offensive, leading the remaining forces to retreat. The next day, Nightwatcher noticed a Noctian with a large amount of innate power, and decided to find a little more about him. However, when he tried to enter his mind, he was surprised to find that it is protected by a powerful mental shield. Intrigued, he followed the Noctian and learned his name was Leviathos. Deciding that Leviathos could one day become a threat to his existence, he decided to kill him. However, he was attacked by a Dark Talon operative, whom Nightwatcher easily defeated, and learned from her that the Talon was concerned about Leviathos. Interested in the Talon's knowledge, he decided to temporarily spare the Noctian and travel to their base on Gekkak-Nui to learn more. The Talon operative returned to the base the following morning, and alerted her leaders of the presence of Nightwatcher. The Talon leader, believing that Nightwatcher was sent after Leviathos, decides to begin "his plan" early. Nightwatcher watched, invisible, but found himself unable to breach the Talon leader's mental block either. Suspecting that something is amiss, he returned to Destral to confront Antidax. Believing that the mental blocks on the Dark Talon leaders could only have been made by a Great Being, he accused Antidax of creating them. Upon Antidax's apparently truthful denial, Nightwatcher left indignantly, leaving only a message for Antidax to deliver to the Brotherhood leader Teridax. The next morning, Nightwatcher watched a group of rogue Toa arrive on Gaakhu-Nui and murder Leviathos' female friend Nyx in his sleep. Leviathos awoke later and followed them in a murderous rage, but was too late to stop them. The Shadowed One appeared, apparently killing the Toa, and compelled Leviathos to join his organization for revenge against Toa-kind. Leviathos agreed and departed with him, but Nightwatcher realized that Dark Talon had allied with the Dark Hunters to manipulate Leviathos. Not understanding why, he decided to return to Gekkak-Nui. Nightwatcher found that Dark Talon and the Dark Hunters were making an unofficial alliance, having connected Odina and Gekkak-Nui by a massive dimensional gate. He arrives at the Dark Hunter training base, where he sees Leviathos train against Vengeance and win, despite his lack of Dark Hunter training. Interrogating the Shadowed One in his quarters, the bounty hunter learned of the Shadowed One's belief that Leviathos was the "Chosen One," supposedly possessing the power to eliminate the Brotherhood of Makuta. When the Southern Island where the Nui Stone was supposedly hidden was teleported away entirely, Nightwatcher went to complete his mission to retrieve it. While Dark Talon invaded Metru Nui, he discovered the Nui Stone relocated in a chamber beneath the Great Furnace. Order of Mata Nui members Ion and Toa Vinax followed him inside. Nightwatcher destroyed the Nui Stone defenses in an impressive display of raw power, but was confronted by an illusory version of himself. Vinax's team slipped by while Nightwatcher dueled with the phantom being. When the double began to taunt him, the shadow Toa gave in to his rage and released blasts of energy that passed through the island. Finally realizing the answer to his predicament, he let go of his rage and watched his enemy disappear. Nightwatcher reached the Stone before Vinax, but was confronted by twenty of the Brotherhood's best warriors, who challenged him to a classic duel. Nightwatcher's pride led him to accept, and Vinax's team battled the Makuta as well. He managed to kill or disabled them one by one, until at last he reached the Nui Stone. Vinax attempts to stop him, but Nightwatcher triumphantly took possession of it. On the surface, Dark Talon retreated, its goal failed. As he exited, he saw Leviathos climbing onto the Coliseum, crushing anything or anyone that in his way in a Noctian rage. Upon seeing Nightwatcher, Leviathos attacked with full force, surprising him with his power. The Toa finally decided to forget about his investigation into Leviathos' mysterious powers and face him, fighting up the vertical walls of the Coliseum and facing off at the top. Having learned not to give into his rage, Nightwatcher tricked the overconfident Leviathos into trapping himself in a protodermis cage. He left for Destral as the Toa of Metru Nui took Leviathos prisoner. Nightwatcher returned the Stone to Antidax, who made plans to hide it on another island (Tuyet's homeland) and gave Nightwatcher his reward. Shortly after, Nightwatcher noticed a Great Being observing him, but was unable to pry an explanation from him regarding the recent events. The Purge In 890 AGC, Makuta Spinorak recruited him for his plot to conquer the planet Gigas Magna, which he dubbed "The Purge." Nightwatcher was sent to recruit the Kodax Rahi creator known as Mordrax, and shortly after found a Vorox with prodigious skill in battle named Scorpius, whom he brought to Spinorak as well. He saw Shayla later in Spinorak's campaign and realized that she had been sent to follow him, but instead of killing her, he undid her mutation, saying that she deserved a better fate than his. He then chose to fully reject his feelings for her, and left her, never meeting her as a friend again for a hundred years. When Mordrax revealed his true intentions and double-crossed Spinorak, Spinorak blamed Nightwatcher for not telling him. Nightwatcher retaliated by calmly walking out the door and setting the building on fire. When Nightwatcher sensed that Spinorak had survived the disaster, he decided to kill him someday. Brotherhood of Gigas Magna Ten years after the end of Spinorak's campaign, Tetrack recruited him for the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna to go on undercover missions to recruit allies and kill potential enemies. At the beginning of the Gigas Magna Civil War, he was paid by an unidentified being to assassinate Forsk, the Brotherhood's leader, while on the West Continent. While nearing his target, he encountered Scorpius, whom Tetrack had sent in his own plot to kill Forsk. Nightwatcher defeated the Vorox and attacked Forsk, but Tetrack had learned of the situation and, wanting Forsk to die by his plans and no one else's, contacted Makuta Matata, who agreed to interfere with the situation. Using his powers, Matata reached out through space and throttled the bounty hunter with a shadow hand, allowing Forsk to escape. After Tetrack's successful murder of Forsk and takeover of Gigas Magna, he became a member of Draconius' Bounty Hunters' Guild and helped the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna during the Underworld War. It is also known that he traveled to the Matoran Universe on Shadrus' request to contain a renegade Tahtorak. Return to the Life Universe At one point, when the Guild decided to pair him with another bounty hunter on one of his missions, he expressed his annoyance by permanently fusing the bounty hunter to the bounty. As a result, Slicer requested to Tetrack that Nightwatcher would be sent away to prevent the Guild from being permanently damaged somehow. Bara Magna Near the war's end, it is known that he learned of the existence of Baterra Magnus following a battle with his servant Knife. He managed to track him down to Kodax Magna, where he engaged him in battle and apparently killed him. A short time before the war's end, he was sent to Bara Magna, one of the few planets which the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna had not yet conquered, as they had decided to temporarily halt their wars of conquest and engage in two separate conflicts, one with Death's forces and one with the Gigas Magna Resistance, where he was to scout out the planet's defenses. He teleported to Atero, where he watched, invisible, as an arena match ensued between a Skrall and a Glatorian. He watched, disgusted, as the "primitives" attacked each other with "no idea what they were doing." The Skrall eventually won, but Nightwatcher decided to reveal himself, and challenged the Skrall to a duel, which he won. He marched off, deciding that Bara Magna was of no use to the Brotherhood. Nightwatcher immediately noticed that he was being followed, and discovered that he was being followed by the robotic assassins known as the Baterra. After annihilating them, he decided that they were capable of doing great damage to Bara Magna, so he inserted a computer virus which quickly spread to the Baterra's collective consciousness, which modified the robots so that they would attack any beings that crossed their path. The bounty hunter decided to sit and watch as the Baterra exterminated the Bara Magnan population for him. (The plan would later fail, but Nightwatcher was not present when it happened.) Noctxia Magna Shortly after, he was called by Antidax once more, this time to capture Shayla. He did so, and brought her to Mordrax for interrogation. However, when Mordrax's prosthetic suit exploded and left him close to death, Nightwatcher abandoned him and took Shayla with him, saying that Mordrax was not likely to pay him dead, and that the Gigas Magna Resistance would likely pay more for the return of Shayla than the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. As he was unable to penetrate Shayla's mental block, which had been created by Brominax, he was instead led by his captive on a wild Vandrox chase across Gigas Magna for a month, which finally culminated with him losing his temper, choking her nearly to death, and leaving her in the jungles of the West Continent. Nighwatcher was then called to the Matoran Universe once more, this time by Shadrus to get a bounty for Leviathos. After finding the Noctian Islands gone, he went to Noctxia Magna and captured the Noctian over the Sea of Life. Nightwatcher, sensing a trap, created an illusory version of himself to bring Leviathos to the Brotherhood of Fear. His intuition was proven right when Kaluu interrogated his doppelganger and attempted to learn if the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna was attempting an invasion. Leviathos escaped, killing the doppelganger, and Nightwatcher attacked Krakanus and Kaluu, stating that he wanted his bounty. In a curious move, he decided to spare them for the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. Realizing that Leviathos had information that he wanted, he delayed leaving the planet until he learned what Leviathos knew. However, Leviathos had generated an unusually powerful mental block, so he instead concocted a convoluted plan to both get the information he needed and destroy the Brotherhood of Fear, which involved turning the Brotherhood of Fear and Noctxia Guardians against one another. His first step was to enter Krakanus' body and kill Necuas by throwing him out the window of a tower, then turn him insane so that he would forget the event and Nightwatcher could shapeshift into Necuas and drive the Brotherhood into disarray. The plan worked perfectly, and Krakanus' advisers began to lose confidence in him. He then went to the Noctxia Guardians' base, posing as Chameleo, and managed to find some time alone with Leviathos. There, he extracted the information he wanted from his memory and blew the fortress up, allowing the Brotherhood of Fear to capture all of the organization's members. Returning to the Brotherhood base, he resumed his identity as Necuas. He helped in Krakanus' attempt to recruit Leviathos to his side, but, as he had predicted, Leviathos and the Guardians successfully managed to defeat the Brotherhood. He then revealed to them that he was going to inform the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna of the planet's existence. The information that he had extracted from Leviathos led him to the Prophecy Room in Destral, where he learned of the Keeper's prophecy that stated that a half-Makuta would gain the power destroy the Makuta species. Wishing to kill Makuta Matata, he decided that Leviathos needed to be destroyed, as both of them were possible subjects of the prophecy. Leviathos came after him a short time later, and Nightwatcher toyed with him. However, Leviathos managed to call on the power of time and defeat him. Nightwatcher fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis, and was transformed into a Commander Skrall. He then took Shayla (who had fallen into the protodermis as well) with him back to Noctxia Magna. As Shayla's mental shielding had been removed by her mutation, Nightwatcher, who still possessed most of his powers, was able to read her mind and learn the location of the Resistance base. Much to his surprise, it was located on Noctxia Magna as well, and he contacted the Brotherhood, giving them the coordinates of the planet, and he was careful to mention that it also was home to the Resistance base, knowing that he would likely receive a massive bonus for its discovery. Shortly after, he traveled to the base, telling them that he was willing to return Shayla to them for a large sum of widgets, and that if the amount was doubled, he would not reveal the planet's location to the Brotherhood. He later left again for Gigas Magna. End of the War Nightwatcher walked into Tetrack's private chamber, wishing to be paid for the discovery of Noctxia Magna. However, he was shocked to learn that Tetrack had somehow been able to resist even his powers of mind-reading, as Tetrack told him that he would receive no payment whatsoever. The answer to the mystery presented itself when Mordrax, who had survived the explosion that had nearly killed him, revealed to him that he now had full control over Shadowdermis, and that he was now even more powerful than Nightwatcher himself. He then proceeded to fire a cannon at Nightwatcher, knocking him out. He awoke much later in a cell, bound by chains of New Shadowdermis. Mordrax appeared and taunted him, putting Nightwatcher into a deadly rage. Nightwatcher later escaped from the chains by absorbing the Shadowdermis into his body, enhancing his power. He watched as Odina Drones swarmed into the room, attempting to kill him, retreated to the Resistance's new base to aid them. Nightwatcher revealed to the Resistance what had taken place in the past day, and explained his plan to Ixtil: As Mordrax would certainly try to destroy the New Shadowdermis reservoirs, which would remove Nightwatcher's new power, the Resistance would transfer all of it to a place on their hidden base, where Mordrax could not get at it. Then Nightwatcher could defeat Mordrax while the Resistance launched a full-scale assault on Tenik Nui. The plan was eventually successful. Return to Noctxia Magna While Teridax awoke in the body of the Mata Nui robot, Nightwatcher went on a personal journey, in an attempt to discover his origins. What exactly happened during his journey is unknown, but it is known that he traveled to the Confusion Dimension, where he faced off against Void and found a Girahk, which he took as a pet. He later returned to Noctxia Magna, searching for a way to defeat Leviathos. He traveled to the base of the Brotherhood of Unity, where he searched for something hidden underneath it. True Identity He eventually discovered his true identity as a member of an ancient race of multiversal guardians, who served the mythical Zormacht and preserved the balance between life and the afterlife. Matata and Void were also members of this race, the latter of whom attempted to recruit him in a rebellion against the increasingly madder Death. Nightwatcher aided Shayla in the war against Antidax, using his power to resurrect the dead of multiple universes to aid them when it became clear that the multiverse was threatened. Their relationship resumed once more, but Shayla lost her life in the conflict. Nightwatcher later set aside his differences with Matata and joined forces with the other members of his race to destroy the Zormacht by sacrificing their lives, thereby eliminating the aura field and ushering in a new age. Life Universe Toa Charon was a Toa of Shadow and a resident of the Life Universe. He worked for the Toa Order. In 62,745 BGC, he was accused of murdering one of the Order's operatives — though why he would do so is unknown — and fled. However, he somehow obtained amnesia, and was captured by the Order. He was not forced to undergo disciplinary training, but was instead rehabilitated, as the High Council judged that the mind which inhabited Charon's body was not the mind that had committed the crime, and he therefore would not be punished. However, he was strictly guarded for a time to prevent such an incident as had occurred before from happening again. Charon, still re-learning things about his universe which he had forgotten, began to realize that he was becoming attracted to one of his close companions, Shayla. The two were later assigned to Javnak to keep the Night Gatherers (the universe's equivalent of the Dark Hunters) from attacking, and ended up confessing their feelings to one another. They even shared a tentative kiss, but were interrupted when the city-planet came under attack. Charon and Shayla, even with the assistance of Dorex, were unable to stop the Night Gatherer forces, and massive amounts of complex technology were stolen. When it was suggested that someone operate on the inside of the Night Gatherers, Charon, Shayla, and Dorex were sent to the Hunter base on Odina Prime, along with the Odina Drone D-1064. Although skeptical, The Shadowed One of that universe allowed them to join the organization, and they began their training in 62,746 BGC. Charon was separated from the rest, undergoing a series of intensive training sessions, during which he was often used as an assistant by Shade, who wished to make it clear that she did not trust him. Being an assistant involved engaging Shade in battle while she showed the trainees how to master the Combat Forms, and Shade enjoyed publicly humiliating him. He began to feel hatred towards her, and eventually snapped at her in a class, attacking and overpowering her in a ferocious duel. He was not to know that the incident had been engineered by the Shadowed One, who planned to make Charon embrace his shadow power. Shade became even more spiteful towards him after the incident, but as time wore on he grew better at combat than any of his teachers, and discovered that he was in fact enjoying his membership in the organization. He refused to assist Shayla and Dorex when they hacked into Odina Prime's computer and stole the plans for the next attack on Javnak, and Shayla, realizing that he had become immersed too deeply in the organization, left with a tearful goodbye. D-1064 remained with him. During this time, Charon began to notice that he was in control of more power than he had originally believed, and that he was able to control all of the Kraata powers, and more. However, he kept this a secret from his Night Gatherer mentors. Eventually, Charon, having already risen to a high position among the Night Gatherers, was sent on his first real mission: to convince the people of Vantruss X to ally with the Gatherers and provide weapons. He realized that Shade, still despising him, had set him up for failure, as he soon learned that the only way to win over the planet would be to defeat their best fighters in an arena match. Much to the shock of Shade and the massive crowd of observers, Charon defeated them all. Relishing the victory and fully immersed in the Night Hunter order, when asked his name by Talon, one of the fighters he had beaten, he answered "Nighwatcher." Returning to Odina Prime, he was promoted by the Shadowed One, who applauded his efforts and abilities. He, along with a large number of other Night Gatherers, left for Javnak to raid Tilaria, the main headquarters of the inventor Faryon. During the mission, Charon met Shayla but could not bring himself to harm her. However, as she talked with him, he was trapped by a number of other Toa and transported back to Avadox, where he awaited trial. Shayla met him in his prison cell, where she confessed that she still loved him but said that things had changed too much for them ever to be together again. She kissed him for the last time, and he was taken away to trial. At the trial, he refused to defend himself, and delivered a passionate speech saying that the Toa Order was guilty of weakness, and the Night Gatherers would destroy them all. Upon saying this, a small group of Gatherers entered the council chamber and broke him out. They returned to Odina Prime, where the Shadowed One was still organizing the new Odina Drone armies. Charon, who had learned much from both the Gatherers and Order, was promoted again to commander, and became a fighting instructor for the Combat Form Napad, while at the same time studied all the other combat forms until he had mastered them all, becoming one of the few to do so. Meanwhile, he began studying the other Night Gatherers more closely, Shade and the Shadowed One especially, and concluded that they were guilty of weakness; Shade, he decided, could easily have overthrown the Shadowed One had she wanted to, but was instead bound to him by the chains of loyalty that she herself accused the Toa Order of binding themselves to. Testing his theory, he challenged the Shadowed One to single combat, as was the organization's custom, and humiliated him in the arena. He then, instead of accepting the role of leader that was now traditionally being offered him, denounced the Night Gatherers as cowards and concluded that he no longer belonged on Odina Prime, proceeding to teleport away to another universe entirely along with 1064. Unknown to him, he was followed into the new universe by Shayla and Dorex, as their leader Darnesk had ordered them to watch him should he ever become too powerful and become a true threat to the Order. At a later date, Nightwatcher was sent to the Life Universe to negotiate with Death. Nightwatcher decided that by overthrowing Death, he could convince the people of the universe to follow him. As a result, he marched up to Death's fortress, annihilating all of the Skrall guards and challenging the universe's ruler to single combat. Death, confident that he could win, accepted the challenge, only to be humiliated in the ensuing battle. Death conceded defeat, only to double-cross Nightwatcher and unleash his "pet," the massive Rahi known as the Hordika Magna, which had been teleported there from his own universe. Nightwatcher attempted to use his powers against it, only to realize that it only absorbed them in response and used them against him. Knowing that it must have a weakness if it had been imprisoned, he instead trapped it in a vacuum and levitated it into the sky. Telling Death that he was defeated, Nightwatcher announced that he would drop the Rahi from the sky and obliterate the fortress if Death did not agree to his demands. His foe finally surrendered, and Nightwatcher, instead of killing him as he had originally decided, told him that his life would be spared in exchange for an alliance. Death agreed, and Nightwatcher departed. The alliance, however, would collapse shortly after. Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Nightwatcher was recruited for the Eternal Game, and allied with Leviathos, the Brotherhood of Fear, and the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. During the initial battles, Nightwatcher defeated many enemies, including a Stitched Scion and Vakx. He later left the weapons cache and went with his pet Girahk to hunt for stragglers. After killing Spirak, he announced his intentions to destroy all his rivals by the next day's end, and decided to go after the Great Beings first. Abilities and Traits Powers As a Toa of Shadow, he could manipulate shadows and darkness however he wished. In his mutated form, his powers were amplified, and he gained control of various abilities, including the Kraata powers, but became extremely powerful, nearly at the power level of an Omega Being. Because of his recent absorption of Shadowdermis, he has grown even more powerful, but he plans of ridding his body of it after he has killed Mordrax, as he despises relying on anything else to accomplish his goals. He is also extremely intelligent. His mental capacity is extraordinary, to the point which it has even been compared to the Kodax Magna database. He is incapable of forgetting anything, and each memory remains in his "library," where he can access it at any time. Despite his immense power, he is incapable of passing through mental blocks created by Great Beings. Mask and Tools In his original form, he carried two hammers and a powerless iron mask. His hammers were combined to form a nightstaff with a hidden high-energy Plasma Launcher upon his mutation. Upon his transformation into a Skrall, he possessed two Skrall tribal blades. He now wields a pair of swords. Personality Nightwatcher is ruthless, merciless, egotistical, and psychopathic. He has lost most of his sense of emotion, but shows enjoyment when giving death threats. He is fully aware of his immense power, and he continuously reminds all beings near him of that by his arrogant comments. He thoroughly enjoys manipulating lesser mortals, often without clear purpose. He considers most beings in the universe to fit into this category, with a few exceptions: the sentient Girahk of the Twilight Guardians, Ixtil, the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies, and Antidax. In his early days, he had a romantic relationship with Shayla, and despite continuous attempts to deny it, he still feels attraction to her. However, she is contemptuous of him. Combat style Nightwatcher is among the greatest swordsmen in the universe, and is a master of all the combat forms, having created some himself. There are very few beings who are able to hold their own against him in battle, notably Knife, Leviathos, Baterra Magnus, and Matata. Forms Quotes Trivia *The Toa Charon model was made by 1300796803. The other models were made by TheSlicer. *Toa Charon was entered in the Kopakamata97 MOC contest as an entry for Artakha and won. The original Nightwatcher model won 4th place in Teammcb's Toa Building Challenge. *Nightwatcher was once TheSlicer's favorite character to write about, and is probably the most popular character in the Gigas Magna Storyline. *He was meant to battle Magneon in Shadow Regime, but the story was canceled. *He was originally intended to die in his first appearance in Revenge of the Rogue, but his creator instead decided to spare him. Appearances *Gigas Magna Storyline **''Gigas Magna Storyline/Darkness'' **''Nightfall'' **''Gigas Magna Storyline/Planet of Shadows'' **''The Leviathos Chronicles'' **''Gigas Magna Storyline/The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' Category:Shadow Category:Toa Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Makuta Category:Skrall